Superman (Canada x Reader)
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: One-shot Song-fic! Superman by Joe Brooks


-[listen to the song while reading!]-

Matthew was absent minded with his breakfast. He haven't ate, even though it was pancakes. But, with his finger he was drawing over the pancakes with the maple syrup. Beautiful curves, firm and attractive. Beautiful (e/c) eyes staring right at him. It was such a mesmerizing beauty that girl had that at first Matt thought it was a product of his imagination. Maybe he went mad, and started to see things or creatures like Arthur claims to have, but that wasn't the case this time. She was absolutely real and... Unreachable. Her name was _, he met her through his brother Alfred. _ was Alfred's friend and he liked her.

"Of course she won't like me back" Matthew whispered.

That day you went to the brother's home because Alfred invited you over.  
Currently, you were playing with the hose at the backyard getting Alfred all wet over while Mattie sat in the door's floor not stepping out to not get wet. Besides, is not like if they noticed him.

You indeed could notice Matthew but he always managed to be invisible when you saw him. Is not like if he disappeared completely and you couldn't spot where he was at like other people did but instead you saw him hide behind his polar bear that always carried around. It was the most cute thing you ever saw.

Matthew was frustrated since earlier all because of Alfred.

-Flashback-

You sat on the couch next to Matthew talking about random things while he blushed every time he made eye contact with you. It was so cute you wanted to hug him to death. Alfred was changing his shirt because he was going to clean the backyard and he wouldn't dirt his superman shirt.

"Come on Mattie~ Clean with us!" Alfred said cheery.

Matthew thought "I-I.. B-But _ came because o-of you not m-me." he muttered hugging his polar bear closer to his chest.

You were already on the backyard as Alfred instructed you to so you didn't heard Matt. Alfred just sighed and shrugged it off "Whatever" he said and walked to were you were surprisingly hugging you from behind making you gasp and giggled. Oh god was Matthew jealous over his spot sulking.

-Back to present-

There he was watching how beautiful you were, admiring your figure and decided to just ate his pancakes for once and all 'You have no chance with her' he thought.

He would sure do everything he could to be your hero. To save you. To love you. To take care of you. He then thought of a scene of those superhero movies Alfred watches.

The Maple Hero! ( Starz, This is for you! xD ) He saw his favorite girl sitting on a bench and picked her up. "Oh, Matthew!" She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Matthew flew all the way up to the sky and towards the stars showing the love of his life that there was not a star as wonderful as she... Sadly his thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Matthew? Hello~"

He blushed. He had spaced out and now there she was _ trying to bring him back to earth from the stars. "O-Oh. S-Sorry" he muttered and the girl smiled then shoved her hair making it drop over Matthew. He gasped and covered himself with the polar bear as you giggled trying to get him get wet.

Matthew maybe was telling you to stop but inside he was in utterly happiness.

The backyard cleaning had ended now it was just you and Matthew at the couch again while Alfred took a hot bath. You both could heard him singing 'The hero is here to rescue you, oh lady come to me~'. You just laughed while Mattie chuckled softly.

Oh my, how he loved to see you smile. It made him get bright red and his stomach made a flip flop. That's it he would tell you how he felt before Alfred could do something "_-_-_" he called softly at you.

You looked at his eyes smiling "Yes Mattie?"

Oh no you did it. Whenever he hear his name came out from your lips he just blushed madly and hide behind his polar bear shaking slightly. Why was it so hard to tell you just three words? "N-Nevermind"

Matthew sighed. He was doing it again 'disappearing' so you couldn't see him in this state of... Embarrassment. He felt awful but he just couldn't say it.

"Wha-What are you t-thinking now?" He asked avoiding your eyes.

"Oh. Nothing" you said calmly. 'Just how cute you are' He thought.

Oh how he wished he could read your mind and see if there was just a tiny little part of him going through your mind. Would you think of him? Would he have a chance with you? What a bad day for not being a hero and read mind.

"I-I want t-to sing you som-something" he muttered blushing a red scarlet as he did so.

You blinked a few times. He wanted to.. Sing.. to **you**? You couldn't quiet place your thoughts on this after a few moments later and you just blushed, madly red. Matthew was going to sing to you! The cute shy Canadian boy! You were still in a shock state and didn't see him start to sing. [the chorus of the song!]

All the time he sang his eyes were closed as his blush stayed there without changing at all until the last verse came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the floor. After a few moments of thinking, he finally looked into your eyes and sang the last part "I hope you like me as I... am" He trailed off.

You sat there in complete and utterly shock. Did he just.. Confess? Dear. Lord. You covered your mouth with your hand as you processed what had just happened "Do you.. L-Like m-me?" you asked.

Matthew got stiff and nodded. "O-Oui" He muttered.

That was it. You stood up and sat next to him grabbing his shivering hand. He was so nervous I mean, HE JUST CONFESSED! But he still looked at your eyes intently without a word. You smiled and kissed his cheek "I like you too" you whispered.


End file.
